1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical tools and more particularly, to an electrical tool assembly comprising a rechargeable electrical tool and a battery charger for charging the electrical tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A commercial electrical tool is known having a rechargeable battery mounted inside the housing thereof to provide the necessary working power. When the power of the battery is used up, a battery charger must be used to charge the rechargeable battery to the saturated status.
The aforesaid electrical tool has a pair of metal contacts exposed to the outside of the housing and respectively electrically connected to the positive and negative poles of the battery. Further, a battery charger for charging the aforesaid electrical tool has two power output metal contacts corresponding to the metal contacts of the electrical tool. When the electrical tool is set in the battery charger, the two metal contacts of the electrical tool are respectively kept in contact with the metal contacts of the battery charger, enabling the battery charger to charge the battery of the electrical tool.
According to the aforesaid design, it is difficult to position the electrical tool on the battery charger quickly. Further, improper positioning of the electrical tool on the battery charger results in unstable contact between the metal contacts of the electrical tool and the metal contacts of the battery charger, i.e., the metal contacts of the electrical tool cannot be kept in contact with the metal contacts of the battery charger positively if the electrical tool is not accurately positioned on the battery charger. In this case, the user must correct the position of the electrical tool on the battery charger to have the electrical tool in accurate connection with the metal contacts of the charging circuit of the battery charger.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical tool assembly that eliminates the aforesaid problem.